


Sweet Blonde Fucks Herself While Force Captain Catra Is Away

by SuperMax18



Series: Force Captain Catra [Transcripts of Catradora's Sex Tapes] [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Squirting, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Catra had been gone on some mission for five days now. That’s five days too long in Adora’s opinion. So she takes matters into her own hands, literally. No crew, no fancy set up, nobody watching her every movement, just Adora, her tracker pad, and a handful of sex toys.As is the rest of this series, this is written as a transcript.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Force Captain Catra [Transcripts of Catradora's Sex Tapes] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034007
Kudos: 50





	Sweet Blonde Fucks Herself While Force Captain Catra Is Away

Adora: Fuck, dammit. Come on, work with me!

[Adora fumbles with her tracker pad, trying to prop it up against a stack of books. She grunts before finally getting the tablet to face her and stand up properly. She’s sitting on the floor, a box of toys pulled out from under the bed beside her. She’s leaning against the bed frame and is completely naked. Despite not having started, her hair is already messy, falling out of its ponytail, and sticking to her face. She takes a moment to brush it away.]

Adora: Um, okay, Catra isn’t here, so it’s just me. I’ve been so horny lately and I thought that I’d give you a little show.

[Adora winks at the camera and spreads her legs, knees pulled up so her pussy is on full display. It glistens in the soft light of her bedroom at dusk. She trails one hand from her neck down over her chest, taking a moment to twirl her fingertips around one of her nipples. She uses her other hand to lightly touch her folds, never dipping it, just playing with the surface as she spreads her juices around.]

Adora: You know, I’ll probably get in trouble for touching myself like this. I’m not supposed to when my Force Captain isn’t around.

[Adora giggles.]

Adora: I don’t really care though. I kinda like the punishment.

[Adora lightly drags a finger over her clit and her lower half twitches in reaction. Adora slides her hand back down and dips her pointer finger just below her folds. Slowly, she pushes it all the way in.]

Adora: Who has time for teasing? 

[Adora fondles her breasts with her free hand, flicking her nipples with her thumb while she moves one finger in and out of herself.]

Adora: Stars, I’m so wet.

[Adora groans as she adds a second finger. Her thumb moves up to her clit and presses down on it. She shudders.]

Adora: Fuck.

[Adora moves her fingers faster, adding a third. Her chest heaves as she moans.]

Adora: Ah, AH. Fuck, shit.

[Adora rubs at her clit faster and grabs her boob as if bracing herself.]

Adora: Fuck, I’m cumming. Shiittt!

[Adora twitches and throws her head back, moaning as her orgasm washes over her. She keeps moving her fingers as fast as her draining energy will let her, riding out her orgasm until she’s spent and her cum is dripping down onto the floor. She sighs.]

Adora: I didn’t know I needed this  _ that  _ badly.

[Adora laughs lightly to herself. She puts her legs down, one on either side of the stack of books in front of her. She reaches into the box beside her.]

Adora: What do I want to use today? Hmm…

[Adora digs through the box for a moment before pulling out a long, bright pink dildo.]

Adora: A classic, but it’ll do.

[Adora makes eye contact with the camera as she raises the dildo to her mouth and begins to lick it up and down, sliding it into her mouth to lube it up. Her hair is messy and sticks to her face. She shakes her head lightly so her ponytail swings. Her body is damp with sweat from her first orgasm. She looks up to the window and takes the dildo from her mouth.]

Adora: Looks like we’re losing light. Might just have to hurry this up. I really am better at planning than this. I’m not supposed to even be here, I’m missing dinner to fuck myself cause I’m just so damn horny.

[Adora moves the fake dick down to her soaked pussy while she talks, dragging it over the surface a few times before pushing it inside. She groans as it slides in, panting slightly as it bottoms out, all ten inches stuffed inside her.]

Adora: Fuck, I forget how good this one is. We never use it. Maybe if I’m a really good girl my Force Captain will rail me with it.

[Adora begins to fuck herself. She moves slowly at first, adjusting to the size of the dildo. She moans as it slides over all the sensitive spots inside her. She picks up her speed, her knees moving up involuntarily to try and give herself more leverage.]

Adora: Shit, I’m so sensitive. I’m gonna cum again soon.

[Adora places two fingers on her clit and that’s all it takes. She moves her hand as fast as she can, pistoning the pink cock in and out of herself until she’s cumming again. She squirts, her cum jumping up almost as high as where the tracker pad is stacked.]

Adora: Shit, shit, shit, fuucckk, fuck! Oh stars, oh fuck! So good…

[Adora screams, eyes rolling back in her head as her orgasm overwhelms her. The dildo slows but the hand she has on her clit doesn’t. She squeals. The dildo falls out of her and lays on the floor as her hand finally slows before stopping. Adora raises her head again and laughs shakily.]

Adora: that was… incredible.

[Something buzzes in the box beside her and Adora realizes that her hand had fallen into it during her orgasm. She had accidentally flicked on a vibrator.]

Adora: I guess that box wants me to go again. I mean, I’m not complaining.

[Adora pulls out the wand vibrator she had turned on. She lowers it to her pussy, rolling it over her dripping entrance before moving it up to her clit.]

Adora: Oh, okay. I’m not gonna last with this-FUCK!

[Adora squeals as her hips jerk from the stimulation. She takes the vibrator off her clit. She looks in the camera to see her pussy.]

Adora: Yeah, I’m wet enough for this.

[She pushes the head of the vibrator into her pussy, cranking it up her medium.

Adora: Shit, shit, oh shit. This is amazing!

[Adora’s legs shake and soon another orgasm is hitting her. She grabs her tits and rubs her nipples to further her pleasure with her free hand.]

Adora: Fuck, I’m cumming again! Oh, stars! Please, please, please.

[Adora begs even though she’s alone in the room. Her orgasm doesn’t seem to stop and she turns up the intensity to high. She screams.]

Adora: Oh, fuck, it feels so good! I think I’m gonna die!

[Adora thrusts the vibrator in and out of her pussy just to add more fuel to the fire. There are tears falling down her face as she lets out a string of strangled curses.]

Adora: Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck me, please, oh shit, I’m still cumming, it’s so good. So good. So good.

[She finally has to stop when the stimulation becomes too much. She turns off the vibrator and pulls it out shakily, laying it down beside the forgotten dildo carefully. She lays her head back against the bed and her eyes flutter, struggling to stay open. Her body is flushed and covered in sweat, her ponytail is trashed, and she looks a mess. She smiles weakly. The door suddenly opens.]

Catra: Adora, are you okay? I heard screami- oh my stars...


End file.
